Abdul Rahman al-Amri
| place_of_birth = Ta'if, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = Guantanamo | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 199 | group = | alias = Rahman Ma'adha Dhafir al Hilala al Umari Abdul Rahman Ma Ath Thafir (al Umari) al Amri Abd al Rahman Maadha Dhafir al Hilala al Umari | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Died in custody | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rahman Ma'ath Thafir al Amri ( ) (April 17, 1973 in Ta'if, Saudi Arabia — May 30, 2007) was a citizen of Saudi Arabia, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Al Amri's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 199. Press reports identified Al Amri as a Saudi that the DoD reported had committed suicide on May 30, 2007. Combatant Status Review Al Amri was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Amri's memo accused him of the following: Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Rahman Ma Ath Thafir Al Amri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 21-22 Abdul Rahman al-Amri's statement The Department of Defense did not release a transcript from the unclassified session of his Tribunal. The Department of Defense did release a two page document entitled: "Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement. The final paragraph of the document is an authentication, signed by the Tribunal's President: The first paragraph of the document stated: The rest of the document consisted of brief paraphrases as Abdul Rahman al-Amri's responses to the allegations. *Abdul Rahman al-Amri acknowledged traveling to Afghanistan. *Abdul Rahman al-Amri acknowledged seeing Osama bin Laden, from a distance. *Abdul Rahman al-Amri acknowledged going by the name "Abu Anas" while in Afghanistan. But he said he never finished school, there were other foreigners who used the same pseudonym, and he stated it must have been one of them who was responsible for the video about the USS Cole bombing. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman Ma ath Thafir Al Amri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on October 6, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Hunger striker The Associated Press reported that Al Amri had participated in several hunger strikes. According to AP Al Amri weighed 150 pounds when he was transferred to Guantanamo, and his weight dropped to 90 pounds during the 2005 hunger strike. mirror They reported that another Guantanamo captive had reported that al Amri had been participating in a hunger strike as recently as March 2007. He had been force-fed with a nasal tube. Reported to have died May 30, 2007 The US Southern Command asserted that a Saudi captive had committed suicide on May 30, 2007. Initially the DoD withheld his identity. Early on May 31, 2007 Saudi authorities identified the dead man as Abdul Rahman Maadha al-Amry. The Associated Press reported, at noon May 31, 2007, that Al-Amry has been identified as one of the "high-value detainees", held in Camp 5. The Miami Herald, citing sources with inside knowledge of the case, reports that the dead man was Abdul Rahman Ma Ath Thafir Al Amri. Their report identified Al Amri as one of the Guantanamo captives who was never allowed to meet with an attorney. The report quotes Al Amri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, where he pointed out that if he had truly been a jihadist dedicated to killing Americans he could have done so when he was receiving military training in Saudi Arabia from American advisors. The article also quoted Al Amri's denial that he had been involved in making a video about the USS Cole bombing. Other newspaper reports commented on the timing of the death, pointing out that it was almost a year after the three deaths of June 10, 2006, and that both incidents followed a new commandant being assigned to JTF-GTMO, and both incidents occurred shortly before the convening of a military commission. Press reports Department of Defense documents released in September 2007 revealed that al Amri had warned camp authorities in 2002 that conditions at the camp were driving captives to the brink of suicide. See also * Guantanamo Bay detention camp suicide attempts * Guantanamo Bay homicide accusations References External links * Suicide at Guantánamo: the story of Abdul Rahman al-Amri Andy Worthington April 24, 2008 Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo Bay detention deaths Category:Prisoners who died in United States military detention Category:People from Ta’if Category:1973 births Category:2007 deaths Category:Saudi Arabian people who died in prison custody